


Once in a Blue

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alpha!Hakkai, Alpha/Omega, Creative Use of Vines, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Gojyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Post-Burial Arc. Gojyo claims he gets a weird fever after hanging around youkai sometimes. Hakkai tries to tend to him, only to find out that he might be feeling the heat, too.





	Once in a Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this something of a companion piece to "Poison," since in that, Dokugakuji mentions he wasn't sure how Gojyo presented. I have my headcanons, given my (amateur at best) understanding of A/B/O dynamics, and when I completed that thought, I had to do something with it. 
> 
> I don't know, I felt like writing some porn. ENJOY.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO ILLEGALITY GIRL FOR GIVING THIS A FIRST READ. And for reminding me: vines good, more vines better. Any mistakes are mine.

**Once in a Blue**

Hakkai was still trying to get the last of the gore out of his umbrella after their debriefing with Sanzo when he realized he hadn't seen Gojyo in a few hours. Gojyo had woken a little groggy and disoriented, but his head had seemed to clear as he'd roused and followed Hakkai out to explain to Sanzo what had become of the thieves who'd been snatching temple artifacts. That had been enough to stave off Hakkai's worries that Gojyo's injuries were worse than they'd appeared, but now, that worry crept back in around the edge of his mind.

Part of him knew that the tension that had sat between them was Hakkai's fault. Gojyo clearly wasn't used to someone actually caring about him, tending to his needs, or doing things for him selflessly. Banri had likely always expected favors in return, and if there had been anyone else in Gojyo's life who'd helped him along the way, they'd likely taken their price too. Hakkai had wanted to give Gojyo something in return for saving his life, for making him feel whole and human in the wake of his own devastation, as thanks for giving him a place in the universe. Gojyo hadn't known how to handle it. Perhaps he'd been waiting for Hakkai to take advantage of him like Banri so clearly had. Still, Hakkai had hoped that if nothing else, his rescue last night might have showed Gojyo that he could trust him, that Gojyo could just enjoy his friendship and companionship. He had hoped Gojyo might even move towards asking for help.

Instead, Hakkai found himself putting the umbrella in the wastebasket, rinsing his hands, and going to the bed he'd been sleeping in to find Gojyo there, shirt off, curled up and face-down like a child might sleep. Hakkai had forced him to take the bed the night before – he was injured, and Hakkai was the furthest thing from calumnious when it came to Gojyo – so it wasn't altogether strange to find that he'd chosen to return to the bed when he wanted more rest. Stranger was that he had crawled back to bed. Strangest, however, was a curious odor permeating the room. It wasn't as if Gojyo hadn't showered; Hakkai had made him wash the blood from his hair last night, and he'd rinsed off again when he woke up, standing in the hot spray until the water went cold. It wasn't a bad smell, either; instead, it was curiously sweet, and yet savory.

“Gojyo?” Hakkai stepped into the room, ignoring the warmth that spread up his face. “Are you awake?”

“Mm.” Gojyo rolled his face towards Hakkai, and Hakkai frowned to see a flush high in his cheeks, and fever in his eyes. “Mos'ly.”

“Oh, Gojyo.” Hakkai closed in and slicked his hair back, but to his surprise, Gojyo leaned into the touch, sighing a little.

“Your hand's cool. Feels nice.”

“Why didn't you say something?” Hakkai sat on the edge of the bed, not quite pulling away from Gojyo, but Gojyo huddled himself against Hakkai and the bunched-up quilt.

“M'fine. It ain't 'cause I'm hurt.” He rubbed his cheek to Hakkai's leg. “I've been sick like this before. It goes away after a few days.”

Hakkai frowned to himself, but tangled his fingers into Gojyo's hair. The scent hit him a little stronger, and Gojyo hummed and rubbed his head against Hakkai's palm. “You've had fevers like this before?”

“Mhm. Once in a blue moon, yeah.” He smeared his hand over his own forehead, slicking away a fine sheen of sweat. “Hot in the face, in the gut, and in the neck. Weird, huh?” He rolled his face back down. “I dunno. Youkai are catching, or something.”

“Youkai?”

“Yeah.” Gojyo grimaced and pushed himself up onto his hands, rolling his neck and arching his back, and Hakkai couldn't help but notice the limber lines of his spine and profile, and the heat that was in his face spread into his belly. Hakkai had to clear his throat.

“I'm afraid you'll need to explain.”

“Just, when I get sick like this? It happens after I'm around a bunch of youkai.” Gojyo sat slowly on his knees, screwing his face up as he lowered himself into a sit. “Like when Banri was around, shit, if he actually hung around, it'd crop up every couple months.” He rolled his shoulders again, and Hakkai found his mind drawn to the sinewy flex of muscle across his neck and back. “But if I'm ever around a bunch of guy youkai for a night or two, I get all fuzzy and fever-y.” He rubbed at his forehead. “Shit, it's weird, I wonder if you count?”

“I do too.” Hakkai knit his brow up curiously. He'd never heard of someone getting sick just from being around youkai, but then, most of what he knew about youkai came from basic lessons in school, rumor, whispers, and what he'd discovered about himself. He carefully rose, trying not to jostle Gojyo, and took a step back. “I can leave you be if you think it'll help--” He felt a twinge of something that was not quite pain, like a stone in the pit of his gut had lurched at the thought of leaving Gojyo alone. “Ah, but can I get you anything?”

“Mm, no.” Gojyo shook his head, but Hakkai couldn't help but notice the way his gaze lingered on him. “Actually, maybe don't go.”

Hakkai raised his eyebrows, but halted in the door. He didn't particularly want to walk away, either. “If that's what you want.” He approached, but noticed Gojyo gathering the blankets around his legs and hips.

“Fuck, it sucks. I hate feeling like... this.” He gestured to himself with a limp hand, eyes half-lidded with weariness. “The sweat, feeling all hot, and I feel so weak, too.” He smeared at his brow. “Worst part is... fuck, you're smart, maybe you know.” Gojyo looked down, and Hakkai, frowning, tried to follow his gaze.

“You can tell me anything.”

Gojyo glanced up, his heated gaze _smoldering_ as he took in Hakkai's face, then mumbled, “My ass gets all wet and gross. It sucks, except...” He sucked in a breath, and spoke again, even quieter, “If I jerk off and play with it, it feels really good.”

Hakkai knew he felt heat in his groin then, unmistakable and as fierce as it had ever been when Kanan had been alive, but tried to tamp that hormone rush down – Gojyo was sick, he needed help, and nothing his libido was saying could possibly help. Still, that mental image of Gojyo touching himself so intimately was something he'd only imagined happening, but knowing that Gojyo did... He had to shake his imagination off. “Er, perhaps you're merely more sensitive when you have this... fever.” When he said it that way, it began to sound somehow familiar.

“Yeah, maybe.” Gojyo made a few faces, then slid his eyes from Hakkai with guilt in his knit brow. “Banri... he'd... when I got all hot with fever, he liked to...”

Hakkai had suspected, but Gojyo had never admitted. Perhaps it didn't count as taking a man to bed when it was one's supposed best friend. Knowing for sure, though, made jealousy boil up in his chest faster than it really should have. “Even when you were sick.” Hakkai clicked his tongue, and Gojyo slumped over.

“Yeah, guess I always knew he was playin' me dirty, but the thing was, it felt good so I didn't care. Fuck, part of me really needed it.” Gojyo flopped back on the bed, humiliated and miserable. “Once he got going, I just really, really... ugh, _needed_ to get fucked. I actually _had_ to jerk off when he wasn't around.” He choked out a laugh. “Fuck, like you care.”

“I do,” Hakkai soothed, and he reached over to gently push Gojyo's hair from his face. “I'm your friend, of course I care.”

“You probably think it's fucked up,” Gojyo told him, and Hakkai shook his head again. Strange, how he couldn't keep himself from playing with Gojyo's hair or running his fingertips down the contour of his jaw.

“No, you're only human.”

Gojyo let his eyes slip shut and smirked ruefully. “Half.”

That reminded Hakkai of something, and he leaned over to Gojyo. “Could this have to do with your secondary gender?”

“What?” That got Gojyo to open his eyes back up, wide with horror.

It was coming back to Hakkai, faint recollections of conversations about youkai biology, of the secondary gender system, of the alphas who led the pack, the omegas who nurtured and cared for the others, the betas as mediators. The heats omegas went through, the compulsion for sex, the need, the scent that drove alphas and even some betas to driving desire. Hakkai had heard rumors, but now Gojyo was showing _symptoms_.

“Are you an omega?”

Gojyo sat up again, scowling. “The fuck? No! I'm only half, I'm not--” His eyes suddenly blew wide, the black of his pupils swallowing the carmine irises, and he moaned and slumped. The scent in the room suddenly became much stronger, and Hakkai felt his skin crawl and heat swelter through him. “I'm half,” he protested, though the utter futility of it came through as a weary whine.

“Perhaps,” Hakkai reasoned in as mild and gentle tones as he could with fire crawling through his belly, “that's why it's rare, or in reaction to being around other youkai. Likely alphas.” Hakkai swallowed as Gojyo smeared his fingers over his face.

“Fuck.” He threw his fist down on the bed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it makes sense, shit...”

“It's alright.” Hakkai laid his palm over Gojyo's fist, and his insides lurched again. “You didn't know other hanyou, you had no way of knowing.”

“Fuck, no.” He slid his hand down his face. “And I don't want it.”

“I'm sorry.” Hakkai squeezed Gojyo's hand under his against the mattress. “If you'd like, I can go, and perhaps you can--”

“Don't go.” Gojyo turned his hand and squeezed Hakkai's palm. That sent a jolt of surprise and lust through Hakkai, and he leaned forward to see Gojyo watching him through his fingers. “Stay... just a little.”

Hakkai, without another word, lifted Gojyo's knuckles to his lips and kissed them. This close, the scent off of Gojyo's wrist made his heart race, and there was no mistaking the rush of blood to his groin. “I'm not sure I can.” His prick was getting hard, and the longer Gojyo's scent lingered in his nose, the hotter he felt.

“Hakkai?” Need wove through Gojyo's tones, and he sat up a little. “I want you to...” His eyes glazed over as his gaze settled at the apex of Hakkai's legs. “I need you to...”

It happened so fast Hakkai barely realized it. He suddenly had Gojyo pinned down by his wrists, and his lips against Gojyo's. Animal need welled through him, and he ground his erection against Gojyo's belly. “Don't tempt me,” he found himself saying, and Gojyo's eyes, black with lust, went wide with shock.

“Alpha? You?”

Hakkai felt his own youki ripple, and hardly had time to realize: _oh. That's what's been happening._ He hadn't been around many youkai since murdering a veritable host of them, just Gojyo, so he'd never had to withstand an omega's heat before. He was feeling his demon nature war with the magic that limited him, and his humanity was losing in the face of Gojyo's pheromones.

He thrust against Gojyo again, but tried to push himself back, releasing Gojyo, forcing himself away. “I need to--”

Gojyo dove forward after him, yanking his trousers down and letting his dick spring free. In one swift motion, Gojyo swallowed him down to the root, and it took all Hakkai had in him not to cry out. Gojyo sucked hard once, then let his dick fall from his lips. “Don't go,” he repeated, pleading, needy, he needed so much. “If someone's gonna take me, I want it to be you.” He sucked Hakkai's dick in again, making a stronger argument for Hakkai to stay than his muddled mind and tongue could. Hakkai moaned and thrust into Gojyo's mouth, rapt as Gojyo strained to get more of him. He heard Gojyo choke, and forced himself to pull out and patted Gojyo's back.

“Are you alright?” He could feel his better nature warring back his sudden crave for Gojyo's body, and Gojyo nodded, his mouth already red and lips swollen from use, then rested his chin in the crook of Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai let him hold him, as he pressed his warm lips against Hakkai's shoulder over and over in soft little kisses. Hakkai tried to pretend this was anything more than biological drive, until Gojyo suddenly sucked at the pulse point on his neck, then bit down just a little.

“Y'taste good,” he murmured under Hakkai's gasp at the sensation. The feeling of Gojyo's teeth lingered, raising gooseflesh down his spine that made him shiver all over. “Need you.” He slid his hand between them and curled his fingers around his erection. “Can I have you? I feel like there's a hole in me an' you're the only thing that can fill it.”

Hakkai shivered again, but for a different reason. If he'd been more lucid, if he believed Gojyo was lucid enough to mean what he was saying, then he could admit that in the short time they'd been together, he'd come to feel like Gojyo had filled an empty space in him too. Perhaps he was just replacing his care for Kanan with love for someone who'd saved his life, or maybe something about that roguish smile and tender heart had captured what was left of his own heart and happiness. He had wanted to give Gojyo so much, but Gojyo needed him now. At least he was admitting that he _needed_ something.

Hakkai would give, and ask nothing in return, but his youki reminded him that he _needed_ too.

“I won't be able to control myself.” He felt his demonic side ripple through him again, practically feeling his vines erupt across his skin. He wondered if Gojyo could see them, sense them, if maybe he wanted to. Gojyo, instead, nodded.

“Don't.” There was that roguish grin, and even Hakkai's human side was aching now. “Gimme all you got.”

Then, Gojyo grabbed his limiters and yanked them off.

Faster than Hakkai could imagine, the change swept through him, his hair trailing down his neck, fingernails too long, eyes and ears too sensitive. The vines really did spill out and spread over his skin, his face, and his every nerve vibrated; his every synapse crackled to life with sensation. He could hear everything, Gojyo's ragged breathing and the rapid tattoo of his pulse; he could smell too much, and Gojyo's natural perfume was overwhelming, intoxicating. In an instant, the rest of his clothes were off and gone and he was on Gojyo again, straddling his waist as Gojyo threw himself back, yanked his pants off and threw them away, and opened himself up. Hakkai hadn't even been aware his vines had shot across the bed to hold him there, though Gojyo made no movement to resist as the tendrils coiled around his wrists and knees. Hakkai leaned down into his face, inhaling deeply and drinking in every scrap of his scent, like an addict about to get his first hit in ages, or a starving man presented with a sumptuous feast. He could eat Gojyo whole.

“That was a very bad idea.”

“I dunno, I am seeing no downsides right now.” Gojyo cupped Hakkai's face in his hands, licked at the seam of his lips, then lay flat but for one ankle hooked up around Hakkai's waist. He opened his hips as far as he could given Hakkai's hold on his legs, making clear he was spread in submission. “C'mon, I need ya.”

The sweetness in the air was much stronger all of a sudden, and Hakkai licked his own lips, then pinned Gojyo down by his breastbone, feeling his staccato pulse racing under his palm. “And you won't regret this.”

“Need it,” Gojyo repeated, rutting his cock against Hakkai's thigh. “Need you.”

Hakkai shook his hair from his eyes to take Gojyo in, spread obscenely across the bed. Jealousy speared him again as he thought of all the women who'd likely seen him in what was surely his natural state before, sensual lines and that lust-heavy expression. He'd likely been the one in control those times, but Hakkai also knew now he'd done this, _been_ this for Banri. The possessive part of him that wanted to take Gojyo wanted to have something nobody else did.

He kept Gojyo pinned, but lowered himself down. The perfume of his slicked ass was irresistible, and no matter how Hakkai would have normally resisted something so filthy, it was also something that he could claim as his. _His_. He flicked a tongue out to tease Gojyo's asshole, and Hakkai felt the muscle pulse, heard Gojyo's soft groan. His libido rumbled, like a hunger pang but deeper, and he lapped a few times at his slick hole.

“Oh, fuck,” Gojyo moaned, but with reverence rather than vulgarity, an oath rather than a swear. Hakkai licked his hole again, eliciting an “Oh shit!” and Hakkai couldn't keep from laughing in his throat. Still, he lapped a few times, barely teasing the tip of his tongue into his entrance, and it didn't take long for Gojyo to start kicking, squirming, stomping his foot on the mattress and muffling swears into his own tongue and mouth. Those muffled moans only took a bellows to Hakkai's lust, sending his need blazing higher. His cock _throbbed_ , and a twinge of need forced him to pause.

“I'm going to take you,” he murmured, and stretched a hand out to touch Gojyo's entrance, to test how loose he was, but then remembered the claws. He couldn't hurt Gojyo, but the very thought of not getting into his heat at this point was maddening. A growl loosed itself from somewhere within him, but then, an option struck him. Gojyo may not like it, but he had invited the youkai; he had asked for this.

Hakkai uncoiled one of the vines from Gojyo's ankles, and slowly slid it up Gojyo's leg and across his inner thigh. “You've seen what I can do with these, yes?” He tapped Gojyo's pucker, and Gojyo had to swallow a little whimper.

“Yeah, you're fucking vicious with 'em. Merciless.” Hakkai felt him shift his freed leg, and glanced up to catch a tiny gleam of worry.

“I suppose you can't say you didn't expect this.” Hakkai flexed the vine, ensuring he had complete control of it, then teased the tip of it into Gojyo's pucker. Gojyo sucked in air, and Hakkai could feel him holding it. He wasn't holding anything back. He speared the vine in, and Gojyo exhaled in a burst, and Hakkai refused to let him catch air again, working the vine into Gojyo's entrance over and over in an unforgiving tempo. Gojyo could only whine and strain, grasping the sheets under him as his wet asshole opened wider to accept Hakkai's vine. Hakkai pushed a second vine in, and chased it with a third. Merciless, he thought to himself with a bittersweet smile. Gojyo wasn't crying mercy, though:

“More, fuck, more, _please!_ ”

Good manners deserved a reward, though Gojyo moaned at the loss when Hakkai withdrew his vines. He swiftly replaced them with the blunt head of his prick and pushed just the tip in. Gojyo actually wailed, but rewarded Hakkai with a rush of wetness. Hakkai shushed him, then slid a little deeper, and Gojyo's passage opened, relaxing, and accepted him. He kept his slide in slow, cautious, resisting the driving urge to push in to the root and rut until Gojyo forgot both of their names, until he'd reduced Gojyo's entire universe to their union, but Gojyo was gasping, “Wait, wait, wait,” and Hakkai had to stay himself, dragging his dick against Gojyo's passage, tortuously slow. He stilled when he did push in all the way, centering himself on the embrace of Gojyo's body. All he could do was _breathe_. When Gojyo slid a hand up his hip, it was like being welcomed home, and however long he waited for Gojyo to adjust was both a comfortable infinity and the breadth of a second for all the patience it required. Gojyo's pheromones hit him stronger, and Hakkai felt Gojyo relax a little more. Finally, Gojyo took a full breath, then whispered:

“Thank you.” He opened one eye, still blazing and blown black with lust, but managed a grateful smile that made what was left of Hakkai's humanity warm with appreciation. “M'ready, though. Gimme all you got.”

Hakkai barely felt himself growling before rutting into Gojyo with abandon. Gojyo gasped and moaned, even as he hooked his leg around Hakkai's waist to drive up and meet every thrust. Hakkai faintly wondered if any of the women had ever had Gojyo this enthusiastic, if Banri had seen him to incredibly responsive, if anyone had ever seen Gojyo at his purest. Gojyo's core was hot, and every time Hakkai hit bottom, his passage embraced his dick as if he wanted nothing more than to hold him there. Hakkai couldn't stop his instincts, his own need to give him that, to fuck him fast and hard like Gojyo's body was his to have. Gojyo was giving it to him. Gojyo wanted to be taken.

“More,” Gojyo groaned, the muscles of his belly rippling as he arched his hips up into Hakkai's thrusts. “Wanna feel you!”

Hakkai's hips snapped into Gojyo in an instant, and he felt his dick swell inexplicably, the base thickening. He pushed himself in as deep as he could and ground down into him, grinding his own teeth and whispering nonsense to himself, “Mine, mine, mine,” then dove down and sunk his teeth into Gojyo's shoulder.

The taste of Gojyo's blood and pheromones drove him over the edge.

Orgasms had always been nice, relief and the satisfying warmth of a blazing bonfire on his heart. This was like an implosion, like fireworks through his chest and belly, and it just kept coming and coming. He felt Gojyo's spend splatter his skin in answer, heard Gojyo whimper a little as he rubbed the head of his dick into Gojyo's deepest walls. He faintly realized that this was the first time he'd gotten himself off since he'd lost Kanan, but somehow, that was a relief as much as the release itself. When he finally felt what surely had to be the last spurt of ejaculate he could carry, Gojyo slid his arms up around his back and squeezed tight.

“Don't go, not yet.” He held Hakkai fast, keeping him from withdrawing. “Need to feel you a little longer.”

Gojyo's body was still embracing his, holding his member and wringing out his aftershocks, and Hakkai found he had enough sense all of a sudden to realize he'd made a mistake. He'd let Gojyo convince him, even manipulate him, but he had been the one who'd lost control. He tried to pull out, but Gojyo groaned in pain and Hakkai echoed him softly. His dick was still thick in Gojyo's hole, all but knotted in place, and somehow he knew it'd be foolish to force himself out just yet. “My limiters,” he rasped, and Gojyo winced then stretched an arm out to find them tucked under the pillow beside them. He pushed them back into Hakkai's hand.

“I grabbed 'em. Sorry. I just... I needed _you_.” Gojyo swallowed hard against those words. “You felt good,” he warbled in addendum, and under the fading heat of his own desire and the growing anger that was chasing it, Hakkai remembered that he'd begun all this pitying Gojyo and wanting to help him.

“I had meant to... to comfort you. To make you feel better.” He regretted that he still couldn't extract himself from Gojyo, nor could he silence the side of his head that didn't want to. Gojyo nodded.

“You did.”

“But you… you said you...” Hakkai swallowed hard and managed to slide his cock out a little. “You don't sleep with men.”

“Apparently I make exceptions when I'm in _heat_.” Gojyo rolled his eyes, but dragged his hands up through the fine hair and sweat on Hakkai's belly. “I took you to bed once. You just, you stayed this time.” His long eyelashes fluttered shut, and his palm rested on Hakkai's heart. “You know how often that's happened for me before?”

Hakkai exhaled slowly, and finally pulled his dick loose. Both he and Gojyo groaned at the loss and at the warm flood that chased it, but as Hakkai put his limiters back on, the last of his enhanced senses told him Gojyo was about to close up when he withdrew his hand. Hakkai closed his fingers around Gojyo's palm and held him there. “Once in a blue moon,” he said in answer, the gravel fading from his voice and a little more sense solidifying in his mind, and he smiled. “But I'd like to think I can make such occasions less rare.”

“If you're alpha, and I'm... and this really _was_...” Gojyo swallowed. “It might kinda be, y'know, inevitable.”

Hakkai, understanding, ran his thumbs down his limiters. “These may help with that.” Gojyo looked disappointed for a split second, then nodded.

“Come down here with me.” He rolled over and opened his arms. “I may not usually sleep with dudes, but I cuddle after.” Hakkai nodded, then glanced to the sluggish little streams of blood on Gojyo's shoulder where his teeth had sunk in. He looked around a few times for tissues, or the kerchief he kept in his pants pocket, but goodness his clothes had vanished quickly. When Gojyo realized what he was doing, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt and used it to dab the blood off, then to wipe the come off of his belly. “If you're not a cuddler, then you better learn to be one.” He patted the bed again, and Hakkai swallowed his scold and eased himself down.

“I suppose this means you're not reclaiming all of your bed.”

Gojyo enveloped him and held him tight, and Hakkai felt as warm and welcomed as he had inside of Gojyo. Gojyo chuckled into his hair. “You can boot me later.”

“Mm. We'll see.” That particular brush-off meant “when pigs fly,” and Hakkai couldn't dream of following through on actually removing Gojyo from anything. “Are you alright with what happened?”

Gojyo didn't answer immediately, but then murmured, “It felt right.” He kissed the back of Hakkai's neck. “It makes it weird for me to think about you not being here.”

Half of what remained of Hakkai's heart broke a little. “Whenever you need me, Gojyo.”

“I dunno. You've pulled my ass out of the fire twice, which more than makes up for whatever you think I did for you when I found you.” Gojyo kissed the shell of Hakkai's ear a few times, his lips still too warm, his fingers still shaking a little as he caressed his chest.

“It doesn't.” Hakkai shook his head. “You must know my debt to you is infinite.”

“Mm. That's just your opinion, but I'm not gonna argue with you right now.” Gojyo heaved a sigh. “If this is a heat and I remember right, this is just kind of a pause. I'm gonna need you again.” He curled his fingers against Hakkai's heart. “You okay with that?”

Hakkai knew this couldn't be the end of the conversation, but Gojyo was right. Already he could feel his sex drive revving low in his belly, eager to claim again, and Gojyo was going to be yowling with need again soon. He had clean-up to do, both for Gojyo and himself. They would need to eat and drink, and if Gojyo's heat lasted a few days, he just might need to somehow get an explanation to Sanzo. For now, though, Hakkai could be satisfied in Gojyo admitting that he _needed_ something, wanted something from him, and he'd invited Hakkai to give it.

The youkai, the _alpha_ in him, wanted to claim Gojyo, but his humanity was happy to be wanted by Gojyo back. He would be happy to be Gojyo's missing piece, since he knew in his heart that Gojyo was his.

 


End file.
